


irresistible (i love the way you hurt me)

by timelimez



Series: like real people do [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Strength Kink, Subspace, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wall Sex, a tiny tiny bit, i know y’all are really only here for the smut so here you go, oh yeah baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelimez/pseuds/timelimez
Summary: From his place on the raised benches surrounding the training grounds, George laughed. “You’re down three points, Sapnap!” He called, stepping down to lean against the railing of the platform. “The winner gets to fightme, remember? High stakes.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: like real people do [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131386
Comments: 26
Kudos: 658





	irresistible (i love the way you hurt me)

**Author's Note:**

> okay!! back with the pwp woo!
> 
> wanted to try a bit of a new dynamic between these two ... hope you enjoy!
> 
> usual stuff - if dream or george ever say they’re uncomfortable with fanfic, this work will be taken down. please do not repost my works or share them with ccs.
> 
> i’m on twitter - follow for updates & teasers or chat with me! @timelimez
> 
> comments, kudos, & suggestions greatly appreciated!
> 
> please heed the tags for this one!
> 
> enjoy <3

It was a lovely spring day, gentle breeze swaying the trees and the birds out and chirping. It would have been incredibly peaceful, if not for Dream’s wheezing laughter as he defeated another knight and close friend, Sapnap, in a sparring duel.

”What the hell! This isn’t fair,” Sapnap whined, grabbing the full, harmless blade of Dream’s wooden training sword and yanking it out of his hands.

”You just suck.” Dream shrugged, moving his foot off of Sapnap’s chest and offering a hand to help him up.

Sapnap just grumbled, accepting the hand. “Yeah, sure. You’re just, like, ridiculously good.” He cracked his knuckles once he was on his feet again.

From his place on the raised benches surrounding the training grounds, George laughed. “You’re down three points, Sapnap!” He called, stepping down to lean against the railing of the platform. “The winner gets to fight _me_ , remember? High stakes.”

Grinning, Dream made his way over to George, crossing his arms as George peered down at him. “I’m gunna win, anyway. Shouldn’t even bother with the last match.” He boasted.

Rolling his eyes fondly, George reached down to ruffle Dream’s hair. “I dunno. Gunna have to find out, Dream.” 

“Ew. Stop eye-fucking George and get over here, Dream!” 

George scowled. “We are _not—_ “

”Alright, alright. C’mon, Sapnap,” Dream secured his mask again, heading back over to pick up his sword again.

George leaned back, crossing his arms as he watched the knights duel.

Unsurprisingly, Dream won easily again, getting Sapnap on the ground with his sword at his chin.

”You suck.” Sapnap groaned as Dream laughed, helping him back up.

” _You_ suck,” Dream shot back, heading back over to where George was waiting expectantly. “Alright, c’mon George. Let’s dance.”

Laughing, George shed his cape and ducked under the railing, hopping to the ground. “C’mon, then.” He picked up Sapnap’s training sword as the other knight plopped down on the sidelines. “Yeah, kick his ass, Georgie!” Sapnap snickered.

George only rolled his eyes. 

Sapnap counted them down, and then they were ready, both waiting for the other to make a move.

”What, are you too scared you’ll hurt me, Dream?” George teased, shifting from foot to foot as he readied his weapon.

”Nah. Just know that if I moved first, this would be over embarrassingly fast,” Dream countered.

”Oh, so you’re letting me go first? How polite.” Before Dream could register it, George had darted behind him and kicked the back of his knee, making his legs buckle.

”Wait—“ Too late. George had pushed him the rest of the way to the ground, kneeling on his chest with his other foot on the ground, sword at Dream’s neck.

”Terrible guard you’d be,” George teased, laughing. “That was easy! I didn’t think that all it would take was that,”

Dream huffed. “Well, you forgot something, George. You left my hands free.”

Not wanting to actually hurt him, he cupped the back of George’s head with one hand before grabbing his hip with the other, easily flipping them over and pinning George under him.

His cocky grin gone, Dream quickly snatched George’s weapon out of his hand, tossing it aside before pinning both of George’s skinny wrists above his head. His other hand had gone to George’s neck, not squeezing, just letting him know that he _could_. 

Breathless, George stared up at Dream with wide eyes and a red face. “ _That’s_ how you win, George.” Dream said easily.

As much as George would have liked to see Dream’s face, the intimidation that came from seeing his unmoving mask was kind of... _hot_.

”Okay, Jesus, to get a room before you get yelled at for PDA again,” Sapnap made a fake gagging noise from the sidelines. “Dream wins.”

Satisfied, Dream released George from his grasp and sat back on his heels, pushing his mask off to the side of his head to give George a cocky smile. “Told you.” He said simply, standing up and offering a hand to George.

Still blushing, George took it. As soon as he was on his feet, he gripped the collar of Dream’s shirt and brought him in for a kiss.

”Oh my God, I’m out. See you guys later.”

When George finally pulled away from the kiss, Dream was grinning. “What was that for, huh?” 

George shrugged, face growing impossibly more red. “I dunno. C’mon, let’s go get changed for dinner.”

-

All throughout dinner, George couldn’t stop staring at Dream, noticing how his arms were so much bigger than George’s. How strong and capable his hands were, even though he was just eating his stew regularly.

Dream was being his usual lovely self, conversing with the King and the other few higher ranking people at the dinner table with them. When he caught George staring, he gave him a smile, reaching over to take George’s hand. Lacing their fingers together, he set their joined hands on top of the table.

Embarrassed that he’d been caught, George gave Dream’s hand a little squeeze before looking away.

-

After getting into pyjamas and rolling into bed together, Dream kissed George’s temple. “What had you staring at me earlier, hm?” He asked softly.

George only blushed, ducking his head and mumbling something into Dream’s shoulder.

Chuckling softly, Dream rubbed his back soothingly. “Gunna have to speak up, George.”

”You’re just really strong,” George said quietly, sheepish. “Sometimes I forget, I guess. You’re always so gentle with me.” He leaned back a little, running a hand down Dream’s arm.

Dream hummed. “Yeah? You want me to do something?” He couldn’t stop the grin from spreading onto his face.

George reached in for a kiss. “I want you to treat me a little rougher. I wanna... try that.”

”Okay. I can - we can try that.” Dream agreed, unable to deny that the thought was kind of exhilarating. He was used to being gentle in bed, it was something that they both enjoyed, but switching it up a little was always welcome.

George brought their lips together again, teeth clashing and tongues dancing messily. He tangled his fingers in Dream’s hair, tugging at it lightly, earning a light groan.

”You wanna play that game, huh?” Dream pulled away from the kiss, breathless, gripping George’s hips as his lover gave him an innocent smile. “What game?”

Huffing, Dream reached down to grip George’s ass through his thin pyjama bottoms. “Being a brat,” He hissed.

George pressed into the touch, slipping his hands under Dream’s shirt. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He rucked Dream’s shirt up, feeling up his pecs.

”Sure. You think I couldn’t see how excited you got when I pinned you down earlier?” Grabbing both of his hips, Dream easily pulled George off of him and tossed him onto the bed next to him. “Probably would have sucked me off right there, if I’d ask you to,” He growled, crawling on top of George.

George shuddered, the way Dream was looming over him making him feel incredibly small. Broad shoulders and strong arms next to a thin, delicate frame. George squirmed.

”You like that? You like me being in complete control?” Dream purred in his ear, grabbing both of George’s thin wrists in one hand and pinning them above his head. George gasped softly, arching his back. “Who’s in control, hm? I want you to tell me.”

”You are,” George breathed out, eyes fluttering shut. “Good. Keep your hands there.” Dream ordered, and George wouldn’t have even thought about not obeying.

Dream released him, reaching over to grab the lubricant from the nightstand before spreading George’s legs apart.

”You gunna behave, now?” He asked sternly, squeezing one of George’s thighs.

George nodded, biting his lip as he gazed down at Dream. “Please. Want you to fuck me.” He pleaded.

”Good.” Dream patted his thigh before sitting back. “C’mere.” He motioned to his own lap.

A little surprised, George crawled over to sit in Dream’s lap, earning a chuckle and a kiss on the forehead from the younger man. “Good, but not quite. I think I need to teach you a lesson, George. I want to spank you.”

If George wasn’t blushing before, he definitely was then. He blinked, looking up at Dream with big doe eyes.

”Only if you’re okay with it. We don’t have to.” Dream assured him after a split second, voice growing much softer.

George shook his head. “No, uh. I actually—that sounds really hot.” He admitted.

”Okay. Just tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Dream cupped both of George’s cheeks carefully. “Okay.” George agreed, before shifting to lay down on his stomach across Dream’s lap.

Leaning down to kiss his back, Dream grabbed the waistband of George’s sleep pants and yanked it down to his knees, exposing his pretty, pale ass and trembling thighs.

Shuddering, George bit his lip. “You gunna be good for me, honey?” Dream cooed.

George nodded, whining softly. “Spank me,” He breathed out.

Before he could fully prepare, Dream had brought a big hand down on his pale ass, causing George to let out a squeak. He reached over to grab a pillow to bury his face in.

”Fuck—yes! Dream,” George panted. “Yeah? You like it when I hurt you a little?” Dream purred. George whimpered.

”I do,” He squirmed. 

“Stay still, sweetheart. You want me to do it again?” 

When George nodded, Dream gave him another firm spank, a little harder this time, making his pale asscheeks jiggle and grow pink. George squealed, grinding his hips down against Dream’s lap.

”You’re so cute, George,” Dream breathed out, kneading at his pretty ass. “More?” He asked.

”Fuck, please, _harder_ ,” 

Not one to turn George down, Dream complied, giving George three more quick, harsh spanks.

George keened, arching his back as he felt his eyes water. “Please fuck me, please,” He moaned.

”Oh, baby,” Dream helped George sit up on his lap, gathering him up into his arms. “So good for me, George. Take everything I give you, so good.” He smothered his face with kisses.

George squirmed, moaning softly as the now raw skin of his ass rubbed against the fabric of Dream’s pants.

”Let’s get you out of your clothes, baby,” Dream lowered George back against the pillows, easily getting him out of his pants and tossing them to the floor. 

“Please, hurry,” George whined. Chuckling softly, Dream slicked his fingers up with the lubricant.

”My sweet thing. Bet you want me to fuck you up against the wall, huh?” Dream slowly pressed a finger into him.

”Fuck, please do that,” George panted.

”Be patient.” Dream leaned down to kiss George as a distraction while he fingered him open, making sure his lover was properly prepped. 

“You want me to hold you, huh?” Dream asked as he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his shirt before pulling it off.

”God, yeah. Please.” George watched, mesmerized, as Dream stepped out of his pants. He couldn’t help his mouth from watering as he watched Dream slick up his hard, thick cock.

”Alright. C’mere, baby.” Easily, Dream scooped George up into his arms, bringing them over to the sturdy oak door. It was the smoothest wall there was, the wood polished so that he wouldn’t get any splinters. He didn’t want George to actually get too hurt from the harsh stone bricks, so this was the best thing.

George wrapped his arms around Dream’s neck, gasping as he was roughly pressed back against the door. He felt completely covered, feeling so small compared to Dream.

”Just fuck me already!” He groaned.

”Oh, you wanna be a brat again, hm?” Dream chuckled, holding George with one arm and reaching down to line his cockhead up with George’s waiting hole. George only squirmed.

”I’ll give you what you want, brat. Even if you’re being a little bitch about it.” With that, Dream thrust his hips and lowered George down on his cock at the same time.

The smaller man let out a shaky cry, his arms tightening around Dream’s broad shoulders. “Fuck—Dream, talk like that more. Please.” Dream grunted in affirmation before starting to bounce George on his cock, completely in control.

”You’re so dirty, George. Getting turned on in front of our friend like that,” Dream started, cramming George’s small body against the door. “So fucking filthy. I’ve been treating you so gently this whole time, who would’ve known you just wanted me to treat you like the little _slut_ you are?” Dream growled.

George had never heard Dream talk like that at all, and it was driving him crazy. “Fuck, yes, I’m your slut,” He mewled, feeling so full and completely submissive.

”That’s better. Knew you’d be so obedient for me, baby.” Dream leaned his head down to bite harshly at George’s neck, who whined in response.

”Couldn’t keep your eyes off of me during dinner, even with your dad sitting right across from us. You’re such a whore for me.” Dream shifted his angle again, and then the head of his cock was grinding roughly against George’s prostate and he was crying.

”Yes, Dream, yes!” He threw his head back, exposing his neck for Dream to mark up, the back of his head tapping the door.

”Tell me what a little slut you are for my cock.” Dream purred, low voice straight in his ear as he stopped his movements suddenly. “Not gunna let you come until you tell me, George.”

George whined high in his throat, a needy little noise, as his face flushed bright red. He buried his face in Dream’s shoulder. “I - I can’t, Dream, that’s - that’s too embarrassing,” He whimpered.

”You can’t?” Dream asked, voice the tiniest bit softer. He was giving him an out, in case he genuinely couldn’t. Or didn’t want to.

Swallowing, George gripped Dream’s shoulders tighter. He didn’t want an out; he _loved_ this. “I - I’m a slut for your cock. I love it, love it inside me,” He cried softly, voice muffled by Dream’s shoulder.

”There’s my good boy.” Dream praised, starting his movements again, and that was all it took for George to start coming, holding onto Dream for dear life as he wailed and clenched down on his cock.

”Fuck, _George_ ,” Dream was right behind him, and after a couple more bounces Dream was coming too, pulling George down harshly on his cock as he filled him up with his warm come.

George let out one last weak moan, still crying softly into Dream’s shoulder.

Slowly and carefully, Dream pulled out, walking over to gently lay George down on the bed, earning a whimper and hands reaching out for him.

”I know honey, just a second. I’ll be right there.” He soothed, hurrying to grab a rag to wipe them both off.

Based on the fact that tears were still slipping down George’s face and he still seemed pretty out of it as he was wiped down, Dream just tossed the dirty rag to the floor to deal with later. He crawled into bed, immediately gathering George up into his arms.

”Are you okay, George? Was that too much?” Dream asked, worried, as he cupped George’s cheeks and thumbed his tears away.

Hiccuping softly, George shook his head. “No, no, it was - it was _really_ good, actually. Just, um, not used to it, I guess,” He wrapped his arms around Dream’s middle, snuggling up impossibly closer to him.

”Just need some extra cuddles?” Dream asked, rubbing George’s back. He earned an affirmative nod.

”I don’t actually think you’re a whore or a slut. You know that, right, George?” Dream said softly after a few moments, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of George’s head.

”Mm, I know,” George said quietly, voice muffled by Dream’s chest.

”C’mere, lemme kiss you.” Dream tugged George up to expose his face again, immediately smothering him with kisses all over.

Blushing, George whined. “‘M tired,” He laid his head back on Dream’s chest, eyes closing on their own.

”Get some sleep,” Dream murmured, settling with his arms around George and letting his own eyes fall shut. “I love you, George.”

”Love you too. And we’re definitely doing that again.”


End file.
